Visions of a God
by LittleGinger1216
Summary: Ayame Kurosawa is Light Yagami's closest friend, and she begins to notice how strange he acts after he finds that black notebook. She just wants to finish school, but it's difficult when her best friend is a murderer and she falls for the sweet-toothed, messy haired detective that's chasing after him. L/Oc. Characters slightly OOC. Follows the anime, with small changes.
1. Rebirth

"Bye mom, bye dad!" Ayame Kurosawa yelled to her parents as she headed out the door, closing it behind her. She heard her parents faint replies as she hopped off the porch, jumping over the three small steps and landing on her feet. The air outside was slightly chilly, but she loved the feeling of the breeze on her bare skin, so she left her jacket on her bed that morning.

Her neighbor, Light Yagami, was shutting the door to his own house, heading to school like Ayame. "Good morning, Light!" She greeted as he waited for her at the end of the sidewalk. They had lived beside each other since her family moved in when she was six, so the two had bonded and became very good friends.

"Morning, Ayame." His voice was quiet compared to hers, but he had always been the quiet one out of the two. Her personality was bubbly and vivacious, and he was calm and mature one. "Did you do your homework?" He asked her, looking down at her.

"Of course, _dad_." Her voice was teasing. "You know better than to ask me that. I wouldn't be able to beat your scores if I didn't do my homework."

"You don't beat my scores anyway." Light reminded the petite redhead, and she pushed his arm, making him chuckle.

"Just because you're first in our class doesn't mean you're something special. Besides, I'm close! I'm second!" She retorted, but he didn't need to be reminded. He knew that Ayame was incredibly smart, almost as smart as him.

The two continued to chat until they made their way into the classroom, sitting in their usual seats. Ayame had sat behind Light in all her classes since the two first had a class together, and she refused to break their tradition. She pulled out her book that they were assigned to read, skimming the chapter one last time before the teacher came in for their discussion.

Halfway through the class, she noticed that Light's attention wasn't on the teacher or on his novel. He had been staring out of the window for a few minutes without looking away, but she didn't see anything out there that was worth her attention.

When class ended, Light stood up quickly, looking eager. "Light, I gotta stop by the library and check out a book. Do you want to come with me?" Ayame asked, tucking her book into her bag.

"I'll meet you outside of the library, just give me a few minutes. I'm going to ask the teacher about a question I had with the book." Light explained to his friend, and she nudged his arm gently.

"Such a teacher's pet." He rolled his eyes, smiling softly at her.

"I'll be there in a minute. I wouldn't let you walk home alone."

"I could get kidnapped." She stated.

"Whoever kidnapped you would bring you back after talking to you for twenty minutes. I don't know how I've managed to put up with you for eleven years."

"It's because you love me~~" She said in a sing-song voice, skipping away towards the library. Light waited a few moments until he was sure she was gone before he took off towards the door. What Light didn't realize was that Ayame could see him perfectly through the library window as he picked up what looked like a notebook and slipped it into his bag.

"You ready?" He asked his small redheaded friend, and she nodded eagerly as she held up her reference book and a thick novel that she had checked out as well.

"Do you want to study together tonight?" Ayame asked, and Light shrugged.

"Sounds good." Ayame's eyes kept flickering to his bag, but he seemed to not notice. Light stared straight ahead as they were walking, his eyes focused on the ground ahead of him.

"I'm going to go tell mom that I'll be over at your house, I don't want her to worry. I'll be right back." Ayame said chirpily, and Light nodded at her as she skipped off. His eyes trailed down her slim figure, taking in her small, womanly curves. He opened the door to his house and walked in, telling his mom that he was going upstairs to study and to let Ayame in when she comes over.

"When are you going to ask that nice girl on a date? She's good for you to have around." His mother scolded, watching his as he jogged up the stairs. "I .. We're not like that mom. We focus too much on school, we have big dreams for ourselves." His mom was silent, but she smiled at him. Her son had such wonderful determination and would go far in life.

Ayame knocked on the door and Mrs. Yagami answered quickly, as if she was waiting behind it. "Ayame! It's so nice to see you! Light is upstairs in his room; he's probably waiting on you. Do you need anything?" The woman asked quickly as she walked the young girl to the stairs.

"I'm fine, thank you though." She said respectfully, and Mrs. Yagami ushered her up the staircase. Ayame thought about just opening the door and scaring the hell out of Light, but she decided against it. He could be naked. Did she want to risk that? Part of her mind was all for it, the young, hormonal part. She knocked on his door. "Light?"

There was a brief moment of silence before he opened his door and held it open for her. "Hey." She chuckled.

"Hey Light. Your mom seemed excited to see me." She told him, and he rolled his eyes.

"She's still under the impression that we're going to get married one of these days." Ayame pursed her lips.

"You'd kill me." Light jumped at that, his eyes wide.

"What?!" He practically squeaked out, and Ayame held her hands up defensively.

"Jeez, Yagami. Calm down. I was just kidding." She watched him carefully. Something was off about Light.

After cracking open their books and studying for an hour or two, Mrs. Yagami knocked on the door. "Dinner is ready. Ayame, feel free to stay, there's plenty of food for all of us." The redhead looked at her friend, but he remained stoic.

"Thank you. I'd love that." Mrs. Yagami retreated down the stairs, and Ayame stood up and stretched. She offered her hand to Light, who took it and let the small girl attempt to help pull him out of his chair. "Jeez Light. Maybe you should consider exercising a little bit. Sitting around reading books and eating chips isn't good for your figure." She joked, but she didn't mean it. Light was tall and lanky.

"I like my chips." He retorted, and Ayame giggled.

"I know." Light's mom, dad, and sister were already sitting down at the table.

"Evening, Ayame." His dad greeted her, and she grinned.

"Hello! It's nice to see you, everytime I come over, you're normally working." Ayame told the older gentleman, and he grinned sheepishly.

"I thought I was going to be out much later, but today's issue ended up taking care of itself." When Ayame raised an eyebrow, he continued. "You haven't heard? A man took some kids and teachers hostage at an elementary school. He ended up having a heart attack before anyone was hurt, thank God." He explained, and Ayame was listening intently.

"A heart attack? That's insane!" She couldn't believe that he had just died right there, in the middle of that dangerous situation. Someone was watching over those children.

"Can't we talk about something happier?" Sayu complained, and Ayame laughed, feeling the tension in the room disappear.

"Ayame, how's school going?" Mrs. Yagami asked her, and she rolled her eyes.

"Still second in our class." She said, shooting a glare towards Light, who in return gave her a small grin.

"That's still something to be proud of." Soichiro retorted, but she could see that he was bursting at the seams with pride in his son.

"Light's a hard one to beat." She said, laughing slightly so they couldn't sense the actual jealousy in her voice.

After dinner was over, Ayame decided it was getting too late and she needed to head home. Mrs. Yagami, who insisted once again that Ayame call her Sachiko, made Light walk her to her house, even though it was right next door. Light rolled his eyes at the attempt to push the two together. He knew what his mother was hoping for.

"Light, you didn't have to walk me all the way to my door. It's a bit ridiculous." She laughed, but he shrugged his shoulders.

"No big deal." Ayame smiled and opened her door, telling Light goodnight as she slowly shut it.

Deep down, she thought Light had some sort of feelings beyond friendship for her. Light was smart, and he was obviously good looking, but she wasn't sure that he was the guy for her. He was her best friend and she didn't want to do anything to mess that up.

Light practically sprinted up to his room, his heart racing fast. His cheeks were probably red from excitement, because his mother noticed. She assumed something had happened between the two teens. Light shut and locked the door behind him and flicked on his desk lamp. He pulled out the Death Note, sitting it in front of him on his desk. He was twirling a pen in between his fingers, his mind reeling and his pupils dilating as the adrenaline rushed through him.

"Finally." He chuckled as he put the pen to the paper.


	2. Confrontation

Ayame awoke the next morning and met Light outside, just like she's done every morning for the past eleven years. He had an odd aura surrounding him, and it perturbed Ayame to no end.

"Light, are you okay?" She asked him, staring up at him.

"I'm fine." He retorted, giving her a smirk. She raised an eyebrow but said nothing. Light didn't smirk at her too often. He was acting overly confident today. She brushed a piece of her red hair out of her face and said nothing, focusing on the ground ahead of them.

Light was paying attention in class again. Ayame wasn't the only one that noticed, because the teacher called on him. "Yagami! Please recite this line for us." Light shrugged and stood up.

"Sure. Having finally made his dream a reality, he was overwhelmed. Both by the magnitude of his achievements, and by the joy and happiness that it brought him." Light finished and sat back down, and the teacher was beaming with pride.

"Fantastic, but that doesn't surprise me." He praised, and Ayame stuck her tongue out at Light when he turned to face her. He just chuckled at her antics and faced his own desk, scribbling something down on a piece of paper. When the class was finally dismissed, he turned to face Ayame once again.

"I can't study with you tonight. I need to help Sayu with her homework. She's having a hard time." Ayame puckered her lips in a frown, but she knew that he was only trying to be kind to his sister.

"Is she having trouble with math again? Poor girl. Besides, I can't take up all your time. I'm surprised that you're not sick of me by now!" Ayame joked, and Light gave her a look.

"Who said that I'm not sick of you?" The redhead scoffed and shoved his shoulder, making him knock the books off his desk. He leapt forward, quickly snatching them up before Ayame could even bend down to help. Her eyes flickered to the books in his hand. His regular blue notebook. The novel assigned for class. What was the thin black notebook? She had never noticed that before. Then it clicked.

That was the notebook that Light had picked up outside of the building yesterday.

Why did he feel the need to keep it, she wondered, and why was he carrying it around? It was a thin, plain black notebook. The sides of the pages looked worn and yellowed. She doubted that it carried any important information. If he noticed her staring, he said nothing of it. Light shoved the items into his bag, zipped it up, and slung it onto his back.

"Ready?" He asked, heading out the door and leaving her behind. She scoffed and began putting her own books into her bag. He was outside of the school when she caught up to him, and his head was hanging low. It seemed that his mouth was moving, but there was no one around him for him to be talking to. "What the hell?" She muttered to herself. "Light!"

He slowed his pace, turning to give her a normal, sheepish Light grin. "Sorry. My mind is just preoccupied." He rubbed the back of his neck, and Ayame rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. Sometimes I don't think you really love me." She said, her voice teasing. Light's eye twitched, but she didn't notice.

"You know I love you." He retorted, tussling up her hair. She batted at his hands, trying to prevent his assaults from occurring. The two said their goodbyes in front of her house, and Light walked briskly to his own.

"Don't seem so eager to get away from me next time." Ayame muttered to herself, feeling her pride ache a little due to his quick departure. Her mom was preparing dinner in the kitchen and her father was still at work at the production plant. She headed upstairs to her room and plopped onto her bed. She pulled her books out and flipped on the television, letting the sound be a low background noise.

After studying for a while, her eyes drifted to the television. The news was playing and there was a mugshot being shown, and she quickly turned up the volume when her curiosity was peaked. "Another criminal… dead." She muttered to herself. "God will show no mercy."

More criminals dropped dead of heart attacks and some even had misfortunate accidents. People thought that it might have been the police, but Ayame didn't see how the police could incite a heart attack.

"Kira is our savior." She overheard a boy saying to his girlfriend as they strolled down the sidewalk past her and Light one morning.

"Kira isn't a savior. He's a killer." The girl replied, giving her boyfriend a glare. The boy held his hands up, a sheepish expression on his face. He was trying to avoid an argument, Ayame realized. Light's face was a mixture of emotions.

"Ayame?" He asked. She looked at him in response and he continued. "Do you think that Kira is a killer? Or a savior?" His voice was low, his eyes serious.

"Well, you know that I come from a pretty religious family. We don't take things like murder lightly, but then again, not too many take it that way. It's the worst sin one could commit. Besides, I don't really think that anyone should be playing God and making His decisions other than the Man Himself. But, I don't want to say that Kira's intentions are bad. He is only killing criminals. It's a hard decision for me to make. I'm fighting between my morals and my thoughts."

Light said nothing. Ayame waited and waited for a response. Nothing.

"Light, what do you think of Kira?" She decided to ask. His intense gaze focused on her quickly, and the look in his eyes sent a shiver down her spine. Light has never looked at her like that before.

"Kira is a savior. He's like a… a God." Light practically purred to her.

"What the.. a God? There's no other God but God." Ayame tried to argue, but Light wouldn't hear it.

"He's a new God. The God that this world needs. He's justice. He's right." Ayame's mouth went dry. Light was practically cackling in her face. He had backed her up against a wide tree, his hands on either side of her head. She had no way to escape from him. Fear brewed in her gut, and her body was trembling.

Light Yagami had been her friend since childhood. They played in the dirt together, they played tennis together, and he was her date to all the school dances. He had treated her beautifully their whole life, and he had never showed her this side of him. It was intense, dark, terrifying.

"Light, you're scaring me." She told him, and he seemed to snap out of it. Bystanders were watching from the sidewalk, watching to make sure that he wasn't going to harm her. One man looked ready to intervene, his stance angry.

"Ayame, I didn't mean to.. I just got overwhelmed. I feel strongly about Kira." He tried to explain, dropping his hands down to his sides. She quickly brushed past him, bumping her shoulder against his roughly.

"I'm going home. I'll talk to you later." Ayame was choked up, the fear evident in her appearance. Light remained standing by the tree, watching her walk away. After he came to his senses, he ran after her, but she turned on her heel sharply.

"Light. I'm going home. Don't follow me. Go to the library and study by yourself." Her voice was cold, the iciness in it shocked the boy. He knew that he had overreacted. He should have controlled himself better, especially around Ayame.

His dear, sweet Ayame.

She walked away quickly, her arms wrapped around her midsection. The man in the park approached Light. "Hey man, don't treat your girl like that." His voice was angry, and Light just stared at the man.

"It was a misunderstanding. You don't understand anything about what just happened." His voice was cold and calculated, keeping his actual emotions locked inside. He wanted nothing more than to find out this man's name and write it in his Death Note. Kill this bystander that dare question him. He was feeling drunk with power after taking so many lives, and it was so simple. So quick. So easy. It just takes a pen against paper and he could kill all the people staring at him.

Light shook his head, feeling his fingers itching with the urge. The man continued to anger Light, running his mouth and spewing curses. "Sir, what's your name?" Light asked casually, and the man faltered for a second.

"Isao Ogami." He retorted, his voice still angry and obviously confused. Before he could say anything else, Light cut him off again.

"Well, Isao Ogami. I hope the rest of your day is enjoyable." Light turned on his heel and walked away, a sadistic grin on his face. He hoped the man had a pleasant evening, because when Light got home, he would be taken care of.


	3. Dealings

Ayame was shaken after her interaction with Light. After all these years of friendship, she had never seen him react like that. She made it home safely and shut the door behind her, taking a deep breath to try and relax her nerves.

"Hey, honey! You aren't studying with Light tonight?" Her mother asked when she walked into the kitchen. The petite redhead shook her head and sat down at the table and began taking books out of her backpack.

"No, not tonight. He's helping Sayu with her math homework." Ayame told her mother, who smiled wistfully at the thought.

"He's such a nice boy. I'm glad you two hang out together." She said, finishing up the rice that was on the stove. "Honey, dinner!" She shouted for Ayame's father, who was currently in the living room watching television.

"Just one second!" He retorted, and Ayame's mother huffed. The mother and daughter sat at the table and waited until he finally entered the kitchen.

"What took you so long?" Her mother asked, scooping rice onto his plate.

"The craziest thing just happened on the news. You know that detective, L? Well, apparently, he's taking on the Kira case, and they're classifying these deaths as homicide. Then, this criminal was posing as L on the news, and Kira killed him! Live, on television!" He exclaimed, and Ayame's mouth went dry. Goosebumps appeared on her arms, and she tightened her jacket around her body.

"Is this really a good conversation to be having at the dinner table? Look at Ayame, you've upset her." Her mother scolded, gently placing her hand on her daughter's arm. "Ayame, L can handle this. Light's dad will be helping, I'm sure." Ayame resisted the urge to scoff. What could the task force do against a murderer like Kira?

The family continued to eat their dinner in mostly silence, with Ayame's parents making small talk. Once the meal was finished, Ayame volunteered to do the dishes while her parents went into the living room. Her mind was racing with thoughts of Kira. How was he doing this? Sure, he was only killing criminals right now, but that could change in a heartbeat. How long would it take before he started killing innocent people?

Ayame finished up the dishes and went into the living room with her books, surprising her parents. "You're not studying in your room tonight?" Her dad asked, and she shook her head with a grin.

"Is it so shocking that I'd like to spend some time with my parents for a while? Geez, if you don't want me around, all you have to do is say so." Her parents shared a laugh at that, and the family sat in the living room for the evening, joking and laughing, while the thought of Kira was still burning in the back of her mind.

The next morning, Light was waiting outside of his house, looking up at the sky. Ayame chewed her lip nervously. Should she wait until he left? She decided against that. She had never had a reason to fear Light before, there was no way that he would ever hurt her.

"Good morning, Light." She said, trying to sound upbeat. Light could hear the difference in her voice, and he gave her a soft smile.

"Ayame, I'm sorry about yesterday. You know that I would never do anything to hurt you," he told her, "I just got caught up in the conversation and overreacted a little." Ayame was quiet for a minute, pretending to ponder what she was going to say.

"I forgive you. But only because I can't resist that face." She said jokingly, but a swell of pride filled Light's chest. He knew that he was handsome, but he was glad that Ayame noticed it as well. "Let's get going, we can't be late for class." She told him, rushing him along.

Ayame noticed that Light seemed distant. He was staring off into space, not really focusing on where he was going. "Light? Light, hello?" She said, waving her hand in front of his face.

"Oh, uh, sorry. I wasn't paying attention." He said, chuckling at Ayame. She dramatically rolled her eyes.

"I noticed that. I was wondering if you had any plans tonight? We can grab some dinner and study?" She suggested. Light hesitated, and she raised her eyebrows. "Or, do you have other plans?"

"It's nothing personal. I'm just going to help Sayu with her homework again and then study by myself tonight." He told her casually, trying to avoid hurting her feelings. However, he failed. Ayame felt a pang in her chest at the rejection from her best friend, but she tried to brush it off.

"Don't worry about it, it's no big deal." She said, giving him a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. They reached the building and he grabbed the door handle, preventing her from entering.

"Ayame, I mean it, it's nothing personal." He reassured her, and she just nodded. He opened the door and let her enter first, and she sat down in her usual seat behind him. She didn't speak to him for the class period, and when the teacher dismissed them for lunch, she gathered her books quickly and walked out.

She wasn't heartbroken that she was rejected, and she didn't harbor any romantic feelings for Light Yagami. However, she really didn't spend time with other students because she's usually by Light's side. The change in their friendship was startling, and she was concerned that by the end of this, she wouldn't have him as a friend anymore.

That evening, Ayame walked ahead of Light. He refused to let her walk home alone in the dark, but she wasn't feeling up for a conversation with him. What she didn't notice was that he was having a conversation behind her with someone else.

"Light, you got a second?" Ryuk asked, his voice gruff.

"I already told you, you can't talk to me in public. Especially when I'm with Ayame, she'll notice that something is up." Light was obviously irritated.

"I'm not on your side or L's side. I'm not going to tell you that what you're doing is right or wrong. It's not my place. But as your roommate, I might have a few things to say every now and again."

"Why are you telling me this? This isn't like you." Light pointed out.

"I'm not ally of yours or Kira's, but this is starting to creep me out. Ayame might like to know this as well." Ryuk said, and Light groaned.

"Get to the point." He told the Shinigami.

"You're being followed by another human. He's watching you right now." Light stopped dead in his tracks, swallowing nervously. He watched as Ayame continued the usual route home, not realizing that he had stopped. "I know that he can't see me, but since I'm always walking behind you, I'm feeling like I'm being watched." Ryuk continued.

"That's a problem, we'll have to get rid of him as soon as possible." Light told Ryuk in a hushed tone. When Ayame reached her front step, she stopped.

"Thank you for walking me home, Light. Have a good night." She said, unlocking the door.

"Ayame, wait." He said, and she paused for a second, but when he didn't respond, she pushed the door open and shut it behind her. Light sighed but didn't linger outside. He quickly went upstairs to his room, peeking out of the curtains slightly. He didn't see anyone, but that didn't mean that they weren't there.

He was going to have to do something about the man that was following him. Especially with Ayame walking home with him late at night. He couldn't let anything happen to her.


	4. Pursuit

Ayame avoided Light for the next few days. Since she didn't have school on the weekends, she had an excuse to stay home and spend time with her parents or stay locked up in her room. But the avoidance didn't go unnoticed by her parents, and Light's mother questioned it as well.

"Ayame, is everything alright between you and Light?" Her mother asked as she washed the breakfast dishes.

"Yes, mom, everything is fine." She retorted. "Light is just busy. I'm not his only friend." She said. Light was one of her only friends though, and she had to admit, she was getting lonely.

"I was just wondering. Sachiko had asked me when I went to get the paper this morning, she said Light had been locked up in his room for days." Ayame shrugged.

"I can call him if you really want me to." She offered, and her mom smiled.

"That would be good, honey. Something might be bothering him." Ayame grabbed her cell phone off the table and went to set on the porch, dialing Light's cell phone number.

"Hello, Ayame?" Light asked when he answered the phone.

"Hey, Light," she said, her voice quiet, "How's everything going?" She felt awkward talking to Light, which was an odd feeling for her.

"Good. Are you okay? I haven't seen you for a few days." Light said, and she rolled her eyes. He could've came next door and checked on her if he was that concerned.

"I'm fine. I was just wondering, are you busy today?" Ayame asked, and he was silent. "Light?" She asked, thinking that maybe the line was disconnected.

"I actually have a date today. With Yuri." He told her.

"With Yuri? You're kidding me! You just told me the other day that you thought she was annoying!" Ayame said, her voice exasperated.

"It was a spur of the moment thing. It's not a big deal. Why, did you want to do something today? Because I can cancel my plans." Light offered, but Ayame refused adamantly.

"That's rude, you would hurt Yuri's feelings. Don't worry about it, I'll see you before school. Bye, Light." She said, hanging up after he said his goodbyes. She wasn't jealous that Light was going on a date, but she was annoyed that he would ask Yuri to hang out with him before he would ask Ayame.

Light was annoyed as well, but for a different reason. Now that Ayame had called him, he wanted to cancel his plans with Yuri and spend the day at Space World with Ayame. He regretted calling Yuri as soon as he picked up his cell phone to do it.

"Hey Light, if you don't want to go out with the girl, why don't you just cancel?" Ryuk asked nonchalantly, as he threw a juicy red apple up into the air and catching it in between his razor-sharp teeth.

"It's too much of a pain to have to cancel, she would never leave me alone if I did that. Besides, I need to look normal. What's more normal that a teenage boy going out on a date with a pretty girl?" Light said, grabbing his jacket off the back of his chair and leaving his room, making sure the door shut behind him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ayame stepped onto the bus and smiled at the driver. Her mom had sent her to the market to pick up a few things for dinner that night, and she sat down against the window. The market was across town, and it was easier to catch the bus. She opened the book that she had brought with her, immersing herself in the pages.

A loud giggle caught her attention, and her eyes flickered up to the bus door. Light and Yuri were stepping onto the bus, and she was holding onto his arm tightly. Light didn't look irritated, but she knew that the smile on his face wasn't sincere. She turned her attention back to her book, but that didn't keep the pair from noticing her.

"Ayame, hi!" Yuri said, giving the girl a smile. She smiled in return and gave Light a brief head nod. He looked at her with what looked like panic in his eyes. She groaned internally when the couple sat in the seat across from her, Light closest to her. He kept glancing over at her, liking the way her red hair was falling over her shoulder and the way the color looked with her purple jacket.

"Light, I thought you said that you weren't going to date anyone until after the entrance exams?" Yuri asked, looking at Light and batting her eyelashes.

"That's before I scored number one on the practice exams." Yuri scoffed at that.

"Ewh, you're such a nerd!" Ayame continued to read her bus until it was time for her stop, but another commotion caught her attention. Light's eyes glanced over at her, trying to gauge her reaction.

'Seven passengers on the bus, excluding him. But, I didn't know that Ayame would be one of the passengers.' He thought.

The man up front cocked his gun and held it against the bus driver's head, making Ayame gasp.

"Stay in your seats unless you want to die!" The man shouted. "Everyone, shut up! If anyone moves, I'm putting a bullet in their heads!"

Ayame was trembling with fear, and she looked over at Light. He didn't seem to be frightened, but Ayame was too scared to question it. He looked straight ahead, eyebrows furrowed as he watched the man. Yuri clutched his arm and gasped, squeezing her eyes closed. There was an old couple a few seats ahead of her, and she watched as the old man wrapped his arm around his wife.

The bus driver called the number for Space World, and the man took the phone from him, giving them instructions on how to bring him the money from yesterday. He crushed the phone under his foot and Ayame jumped at the sound.

Ayame saw Light show Yuri a note, but she couldn't read it clearly from where she was sitting. The man in the seat behind him read it over his shoulder and leaned forward. "Don't be stupid, that's risky. If it comes to that, I'll take care of it." Ayame scooted over from her spot against the window to peek at the note, and she sighed.

"Light, don't be the hero." She told him in a whisper. He gave her a small smile. Then, he averted his attention back to the man behind him.

"How should I trust you? How do I know that you're not his accomplice?" The man handed Light his name badge after a moment's hesitation, revealing his FBI badge. Ayame raised her eyebrows. This man was official. She was surprised that he showed them his information so easily. Light's eyes widened as he looked over it before handing it back to him.

"Shut the hell up, you old hag!" The man yelled at the old woman, and Ayame felt her bottom lip tremble. "Do you want me to beat you to death right now?" His voice was angry and he got in the old woman's face.

Light dropped his note, which caused the man to yell. "What the hell is that? Don't move!" He yelled at Light, who calmly sat back up. Ayame felt tears well up in her eyes as she looked at Light, and when he made eye contact with her, there was no trace of fear in his eyes. "You guys were planning something back here, weren't ya?"

Ayame's heart was beating loudly in her ears. The man opened the note and skimmed it, before walking away. "Plans for a date. Stupid kid." The redhead sighed, relief filling her body. That's when the man spun around, his gun cocked and ready.

"Who the hell are you! How long have you been there?" He shouted, and Ayame turned around, confused. "Don't mess with me!" The man seemed genuinely terrified. "Keep away from me, you freak!"

"Everyone, get down!" The FBI agent shouted, making everyone gasp and duck down. Light wrapped his arm around Yuri and pulled her down, but he maintained eye contact with Ayame the whole time. He held a finger up to his lips as she let out a whimper, and she nodded, trying to calm down. The man took a few steps backwards, his eyes wide and scared.

" _Get away!"_ The man screamed, shooting his gun. The bullets busted through the glass window at the back of the bus, and Ayame covered her head to protect herself from flying glass. 'This man is insane!' She thought to himself.

He pulled the trigger again, but there were no bullets left. The FBI agent stood up and ran towards the man, but he demanded that he get off the bus. As soon as he hit the pavement, a car slammed into him, ending his life suddenly. Light pulled up his sleeve slightly, glancing at his watch.

Ayame leaned back in her seat, a tear falling from her eye. Yuri was shaking and crying, as well. "The cops are going to be here soon." Light told them. "I can see if my dad can give us a ride home." He told the girls.

"I was supposed to go to the market for my mom." Ayame said, her voice trembling. Light pursed his lips.

"I think it would be best if you went home. Your mom would understand. Maybe my mom has what you need at home, I'll check for you." Ayame didn't argue, and Yuri nodded her head in agreement. The three sat in silence until the familiar sounds of sirens were heard.


End file.
